¿Un sueño o una pesadilla hecha realidad?
by El mundo de Alicia
Summary: Los sueños más puros de una adolescente se pueden convertir en pesadillas ¿reales? ¿Existe el amor? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿El dinero es todo?
1. Mi querido sueño

(pensamiento)

\- diálogos

Sencillamente hermoso. Un sueño tan recurrente ha llegado a mi, sólo sucede en la noche, cuando los chupa sangre salen y las brujas montan sus escobas por la montaña. Siempre que puedo, duermo para verlo y tener ese sueño tan hermoso, pero no lo logro, he de suponer que en la noche es el mejor momento para que los demonios salgan a invadir el mundo de los vivos.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, mis padres han salido de "viaje" por una "emergencia" de "trabajo" y lo único que me han dejado es uno de esos vestidos modernos, lleno de flores rosas llamativas con un corte de straples y fondo, que hace conjunto con unas zapatillas altas color verde pastel y un bolso de piel blanco; que repugnancia, la única que viste así es mi hermana Kasumi, porque sinceramente, Nabiki viste semi desnuda, usa esos shorts de mezclilla ceñidos a su trasero, con una playera floja de color blanca que lleva de color negro la palabra "Fuck" y usa de esos tennis Converse color negro,¡ah!, y que no haga falta su cadena de oro blanco que tanto presume, porque se la dio el gran Kuno Tatewaki, el chico más rico y guapo de la escuela, se rumora que tiene una relación incestuosa con su deportista y bailarina hermana Kodachi.

A pesar de tener los montones de dinero y la popularidad de ser una chica Tendo, no soy feliz, quiero a mis hermanas, cuando estamos en familia, son muy buenas conmigo pero llegan sus amigos y se vuelven odiosas, mis padres, bueno, mi madre es un ángel, ella es la única que me entiende en todo el mundo, bueno, a excepción de mi amiga Ukyo, mi madre es todo lo que tengo, pero... el dinero le ha afectado bastante y más con el hecho de que ame demasiado a mi padre, mi padre es muy tradicional, es demasiado machista, más de una vez le ha sido infiel a mi madre, incluso el muy cerdo se acostó con mi hermana mayor Kasumi, eso provocó que mi madre estuviera 5 años en el manicomio, hasta que mi madre le retiró la demanda con tal que la dejara salir de ahí, ¡oh!, ¡y eso no es todo!, tiene relaciones con los mayordomos y las sirvientas, incluso mi madre es obligada a participar en ello y para la cereza del pastel, nos comprometió con otros chicos de nuestra clase, me comprometió con la familia Amazone, el idiota se llama Mousse, escucha de vez en cuando pero se la paso cogiéndose a Shampoo, una prima suya que es cantante y una idol por Internet, es muy golfa pero tiene un cuerpo envidiable, a Nabiki, para su cumpleaños, se le dirá que se comprometió con Kuno y a Kasumi, bueno, no le fue tan mal, el Dr. Tofu es un gran chico, tiene 34 pero parece de 20 y es muy amable.

Muy increíble mi vida,¿no? Y eso que sólo les he contado lo primordial, yo, Akane Tendo, comprometida a mis 15 años, mi hermana Nabiki a los 18 y a Kasumi a los 21. Bueno, ya me desvié mucho del tema, quiero hablarles del amor de mi vida, bueno, no existe pero... yo lo amo, es el mismo sueño y nunca me canso de él, es que de lo poco que sé de él, me ha enamorado, sus ojos azules aguamarina, su cabellera negra atada por una trenza, su físico tan exquisto, su voz tan roca y a la vez infantil, ¿se lo imaginan? Se llama Ranma Saotome, diario me pide que vaya con él pero cuando voy a responder a su respuesta, despierto y es muy frustante, Ryoga Hibiki, mi mayordomo personal, es el único que sabe de ese sueño ya que una vez lloré por el enojo y tuve que contarle lo sucedido, él ha sido mi confidente, es un chico "adoptado", mi madre lo recogió de la calle y luego mi padre abusó de él y lo puso a trabajar como mayordomo, si él rechazaba eso, lo mandaría a la calle medio muerto o tal vez sería su esclavo sexual, es muy despistado y nunca me entiende pero escucha y es muy amable, es como mi hermano ya que crecí con él, es un año mayor que yo.

Oigan, no les he dicho el nombre del hijo de puta de mi padre, es Soun Tendo y mi madre Naoko Tendo, cielos, necesito dormir un poco más, de paso trataré de soñar con Ranma, juro que algún día iré con él.

-.-.-.-

Las hojas del árbol de cerezo se mueven al compás de mi respiración, estoy sentada bajo éste árbol con él y el Solo alumbra su perfecto rostro de un hombre infantil, el cual tiene los ojos cerrados y respira despacio, volteo a verlo admirando su ser y él se percata de ello abriendo los ojos:

-¿Sucede algo Akane?-

-No es nada... es sólo que te veo tan tranquilo y eso me relaja bastante.-

-¿Ya he dicho que amo tus ojos color chocolate?-

Me sonrojo al instante y giro la cabeza rápidamente:

-No son más que ojos comunes y corrientes.-

-Para mi, tus ojos tienes algo diferente que me encanta.-

Toma mis manos e inmediatamente lo observo sonrojada, me mira fijamente con sus ojos aguamarina:

-Ha paso poco tiempo... pero...ven conmigo.-

-¡Quiero irme contigo!-

-¡Akane despierta! ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela!

-¿Eh?...-

Abro mis ojos y los tallo de una manera infantil, bostezo sonoramente y miro hacia Ryoga con su traje de mayordomo y un plato de plata que lleva un delicioso té de menta, el cual después tomo despacio y lo bebo saboreando todo el líquido:

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?-

-Si, pero... tengo ese presentimiento de que hoy va a cambiar eso,estoy segura de que iré con él.-

Saca una pequeña caja de color blanca abierta que reluce algunos pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella y dentro de la caja, se encuentran unos aretes de oro con lunas de cuarzo relucientes:

-Ahorré todo mi dinero para comprarlos, espero y te gusten, ayer fue tu cumpleaños y como fue mi día de descanso, aproveché el día, espero y te agraden.-

Sonreí sorprendida y me lancé a sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla, me puse los aretes y besé su frente:

-No sé que haría sin ti, son preciosos, gracias, perro no debiste gastar tanto en mi, te prometo que te lo recompensaré hoy en la tarde.-

Me levanté rápido y corrí al baño principal a tomar una ducha rápida, me puse mi vestido azul marino con un saco blanco de algodón, el cual le puse un broche de zafiro para cerrarlo, me puse mis tennis Converse negros y arreglé mi cabello con un listón blanco, en ese momento entra mi madre dejando unas pastillas en el lavabo y me abraza:

-Te ves muy linda a tu manera, date prisa que ya es tarde, Happosai espera abajo con el coche.-

-Si madre y gracias.-

Besa mi mejilla cariñosamente y miro las pastillas y abro mis ojos como plato:

(Definitivamente hoy iré con él.)

Eran pastillas para dormir, las tomo y salgo de baño corriendo, tomo mi mochila negra con un dibujo de un gato y guardo las pastillas discretamente mientras salgo y subo al coche negro que me espera...

$$$$#$$$$$$#$$$$$#$$$$#$$$$#$$$$$$$#$$$$#

¿Qué les parece? Jamás había escrito un cap tan largo, es el 2do fic que hago, el primero fue un asco :((

Espero y les agrade. Dejen sus comentarios :D


	2. Bienvenido al mundo real

(pensamientos)

-diálogos

Me acomodé en mi asiento de piel color chocolate, bajé el vidrio de la ventana a la mitad para tomar el buen aire fresco ya que mi chofer Happosai, un viejo de 50 años fumaba como chimenea, sirvió a nuestra familia desde sus 6 años, el cual ahora se volvió un barbaján con mi madre ya que conmigo y mis hermanas no se metía, tal vez porque éramos muy jóvenes o no éramos de su tipo. Acomodé mi brazo en la venta sin sacarlo de modo que me diera el aire justo en la cara, cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo:

(¿Por qué mamá tendría esas pastillas para dormir? Digo, si le cuesta dormir pero nunca le gustaron esas pastillas… supongo que ha volver uno de sus muchos traumas, me siento mal por robárselas pero… prometo que se las devolveré)

Quedé totalmente dormida, de esas veces que duermes 2hrs y sientes que dormiste tus 8 hrs, fue tan placentero…

-Señorita Tendo, despierte por favor, hemos llegado al colegio…- Lo dice sacudiendo mis piernas de manera ¿pervertida?

Abro los ojos de golpe y salgo casi volando hacia el colegio, iba tan rápido que incluso sentí como un insecto chocó contra mi cara, me limpié toda asqueada por ello, entré al salón con calma y sonreí amablemente hacia mi única amiga de verdad, Ukyo Kuonji, una próxima artista de la cocina, su padre es dueño de un restaurante donde la especialidad son sus Okonomiyakis, estuvo a punto de irse a bancarrota pero Ryu Kumon, un adinerado muchacho y suertudo ya que su padre ganó la lotería e invirtió en una empresa, la cual ha sido muy exitosa últimamente por gran tecnología desarrollada, la compañía The King of the Game, tal vez les parezca muy absurdo que les cuente de ésta compañía pero tiene que ver con Shampoo, la chica de la cual ya les había hablado un poco, Shampoo es una chica idol y cantante, según lo que oí próximamente modelo de ropa interior y hará comerciales de la compañía, resulta que Kinnosuke Kashao, próximo heredero de la empresa, se ha enamorado de Shampoo y ella acepta tener relaciones con él a cambio de que le ayude en su vida de artista; bueno, ya no me desvió más del tema de Ryu y Ukyo, Ryu ayudó a Ukyo en salvar su restaurante con la condición de que salieran juntos y recibiera la empresa el 10% de sus ganancias, ella gustosa aceptó e inesperadamente se enamoraron convirtiéndose en la famosa pareja llena de amor que todos quisieran tener. ¡Ah! No les he hablado de mi lindo colegio Furinkan, mi segundo hogar, a pesar de que no disfruto mucho de la vida, las mejores cosas me han pasado gracias a ese colegio, es un colegio para gente rica con una colegiatura de hasta 120 000 yens al año, es algo cara pero es de las mejores de todo Japón, un secretillo de ésta escuela: Mi familia ayudó la construcción del colegio; el colegio tiene más de 150 años, cuando todos los Tendo eran artistas marciales, habían creado su propia especialidad, Musabetsu Kakutou Ryou (Escuela de combate libre).

Tomé asiento a lado de la venta, en la parte de la esquina, donde tenía una perfecta vista a la zona ecológica, el cual tiene un bosque muy grande con un lago que lo separa en 2 partes, muchas parejas van a besarse pero nadie en la vida se ha atrevido a entrar, hay rumores de que hay cosas mágicas ahí. Después de que yo me sentara, llego Akari Unryuu, una chica adorable, de verdad, es una linda persona, muy amable, inocente, es una niña completamente y muy caracterizada por su mechón rosa natural, es de descendencia americana, su madre japonesa y su padre americano, sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, ella sobrevivió milagrosamente dejándole una marca en el hombro izquierdo, hay rumores de que su abuelo abusa de ella pero ya demostraron que es falso, su familia es dueña de una marca de ropa que tiene algo de especial, tiene todo relacionado con los cerditos.

-Hola Akane, ¿qué me cuentas hoy querida?- Me dice sonriendo, cielos, su sonrisa es muy bonita, siento envidia por ella.

-Nada Aka-chan, lo de siempre, a las prisas.- Sonrío y acomodo mis brazos en la banca. Me encanta decirle Aka-chan, no somos muy amigas pero cuando estoy con ella me la paso bien.

-A-chan, Ryu y yo iremos a tomar un café al Neko- Hanten, ¿gustas venir? Sabes que hacer reservación ahí es como pedir un favor a Satanás.- Cuando me dice A-chan, me siento como si fuera una niña.

-No gracias, tengan una bonita cita.- Cierro los ojos y me quedo profundamente dormida…

-¿Ranma? ¡No te veo!

-Estoy aquí Akane…- Siento unos brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura y como su cabeza se acomoda en mi cuello.

-Me asustaste… temía que te hubieras ido…- Respiro hondamente y cierro los ojos disfrutando su agarre, alzo mi mano y acaricio su suave cabello.

-Al contrario querida, estaré próximamente contigo.-

-¿Eh?... ¿En serio?- Volteo a mirarlo sorprendida.

-Sí, sólo tienes que hacer algo, como en el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.- Me muestra una botellita con un una tapa en forma de corazón. Tomo segura la botellita y la destapo, le sonrió y me dispongo a beberla…

-¡Señorita Tendo, despierte de una vez!-

-¿Uh?...- Alzo mi cabezo y miro como todos me miran fijamente, unos se ríen y otros murmuran, tallo mis ojos como siempre acostumbro de manera infantil y miro a mi profesor que está muy cerca de mí:

-Buenos días profesor Sanzenin…- Sonrío juguetonamente a propósito y finjo bostezar sonoramente para hacerlo enojar.

-Muy graciosa señorita Tendo, ¿me podría decir cuál es la regla que hay que seguir en una reunión familiar?-

-Tener un buen sentido del humor y una buena historia que contar.- Lo digo como si fuera un rezo.

-Al menos estudia en casa señorita Tendo, ¿sabe qué clase es esta?- Me mira fijamente enojado.

-Modales, comportamiento y vestimenta.- Gruño porque odio su clase, me parece innecesaria.

-Así es señorita, ¿y quién soy yo?- Pff, ya va a empezar con sus mismas críticas de mi manera de ser, siempre es lo mismo cada martes.

-Mikado Sanzenin, el mejor patinador de Japón, estilista, confeccionista, bla bla bla…- Miro que se enfada más y se retira a su escritorio, toma asiento y sonríe:

-Vaya… La señorita Tendo no es más que una machorra vulgar y descarada que no sabe vestir a la moda, no es una dama, debería llamarle señorito Tendo.- Ríe por su mal chiste, que graciosito.

-Tiene razón, soy toda una machorra y usted es la dama aquí.-

-Le informaré a mis superiores sobre su comportamiento.- Dice muy amenazante y herido supongo.

-Como sea, me da igual.- Muevo mi mano en signo de sin importancia. Después de eso pensé sobre el sueño y entendí su mensaje, entendí que quería que hiciera.

Pasaron las clases hasta la hora de descanso, tomé mi mochila salí al patio con Akari y las gemelas Pink y Link, hermanas de Mousse, son muy fastidiosas pero te la hacen pasar bien a veces, Ukyo salió a comer con Ryu; mis amigas y yo caminamos hacia la zona ecológica, nos sentamos en unas bancas de por ahí y sacamos nuestros almuerzos:

-Hey Akane, ¿qué trajiste de comer? ¿quieres nuestros vegetales?- Dicen al unísono las gemelas.

-No gracias, tomen mi desayuno, no tengo mucha hambre en realidad…- Les entrego mi almuerzo y me dispongo a platicar con Akari amenamente, creo que se ha vuelto mi otra mejor amiga. Acabo el descanso y fuimos a vestidores arrastrando nuestras mochilas por la flojera que nos había dado después de un descanso muy largo para lo normal; nos tocaba tener educación física, tomé mi uniforme que consistía de una playera blanca con el escudo de la escuela y un short rojo con franjas blancas, el cual me llegaba a medio muslo, muy corto para mí, salí hacia el gimnasio cargando mi mochila, saludé a mi profesora favorita, Hinako Ninomiya, una chica muy atractiva, inteligente y demandante de lo que le gusta, una maestra a la cual admirar:

-Hey chicos, hoy vamos a jugar, se acercan las vacaciones y es hora de divertirnos. Dejen todas las cosas que se les puedan caer fácilmente- Dice alegremente y hace sonar su silbato.

Corrí hacia mi mochila, guardé mis aretes más preciados de mi querido amigo Ryoga, abrí la mochila y miré las pastillas, recordé mi sueño y las tomo:

(Ahora o nunca Tendo, si lo vas a hacer, que sea en un lugar que nadie te encuentre…)

Recordé la zona ecológica, salí corriendo hacia ella hasta entrar lo más profundo del bosque, me topé con lago, lo salté ágilmente ya que, no les he contado pero practico artes marciales en secreto, las que heredaron mis ancestros, corrí todavía más lejos y miré un túnel pequeño, hecho de unas rosas rojas, moradas y azules, me adentré hasta topar con ¿una puerta? Miré hacia atrás y dispuse a abrir la caja de pastillas, las tome todas a la vez y las tragué casi ahogándome, al instante caí dormida, casi muerta…

-Hey, Akane, lo has hecho bien, captaste el mensaje boba…- Siento como da varios besos en mi mejilla derecha y sonrío como una niña pequeña que trae a casa su estrellita dorada en la frente, lo abrazo efusivamente y lo beso, me corresponde pero me separa de inmediato:

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, no podemos seguir en tus sueños, tengo que ir a tu mundo querida, ahora o el medicamento te hará efecto y ya no te veré jamás…Tienes que hacer otra cosa y todo estará resuelto.- Toma mi rostro entre sus manos suaves y lo miro a los ojos:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? Dime, haré cualquier cosa por ti amor.- Lo miro seria y él sonríe, besa dulcemente mi frente, luego mi mejilla, mis labios y mi cuello, me estremezco al sentir sus labios, luego chupa mi cuello, casi succionándolo, gimo en un suspiro y relajo todo mi cuerpo:

-Sólo déjame beber de ti…Prometo que no te dolerá amor…- Lo dice en un susurro ronco, me altero un poco por lo que dice pero lame mi cuello y vuelvo a succionarlo, besa mis labios despacio provocando que me relaje de nuevo…

Vuelve a mi cuello y lo lame varias veces, lo abrazo con fuerza y hago mi cuello de lado para darle más acceso a mi cuello, muerde suavemente y luego da una mordida encajando sus ¿colmillos? Sólo siento como poco a poco bebe de mi sangre y caigo desmayada…

Abro mis ojos como plato, me levanto y siento un dolor punzante en mi cuello, lo sobo, de pronto siento como si alguien me mira fijamente:

-Hola Akane… creo que me he pasado un poco.-

-Bienvenido al mundo real…- Río un poco a su comentario y me lanzo hacia él abrazándolo.

#####u#####u######u#####u

Hola queridos pocos lectores :3

¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí UuUr

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, lo que sea c:

Hasta la próxima lectores 3


	3. Mi novio

(pensamientos)

-diálogo

-3-3-3-

Corresponde mi abrazo de igual manera quedándonos un par de minutos disfrutando el dulce e irreal momento, me separa de su cuerpo despacio y me toma por las mejillas, me mira a los ojos con esos ojos hermosos e hinoptizantes, me sonrió con alegría y con un leve sonrojo le devolví la sonrisa, se giró para abrir la puerta que estaba detrás de nosotros:

-Parece que llegaste a mi casa sin querer. Te va a gustar.-

Tomo mi mochila y entramos a un ¿pequeño castillo en medio bosque? Tomó mi mano y me mostró la parte del patio del castillo, había muchas flores y árboles frutales, en especial manzanas; más bien yo le diría mansión pero por las estructuras era castillo, estaba construido de bloques blancos, al parecer eran cuarzos. La puerta era más o menos grande, tenía un marco de ángeles negros y tenía tallado algo en un idioma que yo no conocía, parecía que era latín y también tenía tallado animales, conejos, lobos, casi todos los animales eran de la noche, ver esa puerta me dio un poco de miedo, por lo que me detuve, él me miró extrañado y se me acercó, yo retrocedía, me tomó de la cintura y me besó dulcemente, yo correspondí dudosa, sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y susurro:

-Tranquila, si es un poco escalofriante pero te lo explicaré… no pasa nada, yo nunca te haría daño porque te amo…-

Respiré hondo y me estremecí al escuchar su voz cerca de mi oído pero me relajó un poco, volvió a tomar mi mano abrió la puerta que hizo un rechinido fuerte, eso me volvió a poner nerviosa provocando que apretara su brazo, comenzó a reírse un poco en tono de burla:

-Eres muy tierna cuando te asustas, lo haré más seguido, además ese agarre me gusta.-

Lo miré enfadada, hice un puchero sonrojada y lo solté ya que me di cuenta que mis pechos estaban contra su brazo, beso mí frente de manera cálida, acarició mi cabello y sacó una rosa blanca que olía muy dulce, la tomé feliz y le sonreí, me dio un beso rápido y beso mi mejilla:

-Cierra los ojos, no los abras por nada, quiero hacer un retoque rápido a la casa.-

Cumplí obedientemente su orden, cerré mis ojos y los tapé con mis manos, sólo escuché como sonaban 3 aplausos por parte de él, de pronto sentí que alzaban por las piernas, grité un poco y enredé mis manos en su cuello, lo besé y me separó rápido, salió de la saca y me bajó de nuevo en la entrada:

-¿Te gusta la nueva casa? La hice más a tu gusto y más moderna.-

-¡Es increíble!-

El patio estaba intacto, salvo que había algunos juegos y un estanque con peces koi, miré la puerta y era de roble, tenía tallado en un corazón nuestros nombres: Akane Tendo & Ranma Saotome, recordando un poco, me pareció haber escuchado ese apellido en algún otro lugar… el marco era de lunas, lo mismo en latín seguía ahí, sólo estaba en el marco, me dio curiosidad saber que decía:

-Ranma, ¿qué significa eso en latín?

-Todo a su tiempo pequeña.-

Me besó de manera apasionada, me encantó tanto el beso que olvidé absolutamente el asunto, me metió a su casa, dejé la mochila en un perchero, era hermosa la entrada, las paredes eran artísticas, el piso era de cristal, debajo de ese cristal se podían ver los peces nadando, un pequeño mundo marino, las paredes laterales tenían pintado unos paisajes hermoso, pasamos a la sala de estar y era un salón enorme, las paredes tenían pintadas unas nubes con aves, el techo de toda la planta baja tenía pintada una historia, era la de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, siempre he amado ese cuento. Continuando con la sala de estar, había una pantalla plana enorme en la pared, abajo había un pequeño estante con figuras de porcelana, eran conejos y patitos, más abajo había un espacio para una consola de videojuegos, al lado derecho había otro mueble con películas, series y música, arriba del estante había un toca disco y en la esquina había una pequeña vitrina con figuras de anime y todas esas cosas. Pasamos a la otra habitación y era la cocina con su comedor, las paredes tenían estampado de cubiertos con colores pasteles, la cocina constaba con un horno de los viejos, microondas, una barra de mármol y un refrigerador, el comedor constaba de una mesa de madera tallada de las patas con flores, tenía un mantel muy bonito de frutas, en el centro de la mesa un frutero con refractarios de manzana que tenía dulces, para finalizar la planta baja, había una biblioteca rústica, las paredes pintadas estilo arcoíris y en el centro había unos sillones de tercio pelo que se veían bastante cómodos y al frente, en la pared había una chimenea. Estaba encantada con todo lo que había visto, lo miré a los ojos maravillada y lo abracé fuerte:

-Me encanta, es hermoso… Yo no sé qué decir…-

-Tranquila muñeca… aún te falta ver los otros 4 pisos.-

Debajo de las escaleras había un cuartito, según Ranma me dijo que era la entrada a un sótano especial que aún le faltaba por hacer, subimos al primer piso y era una sala de juegos, el techo tenía varios posters de bandas, animes mangas, las paredes tenían más posters, obras de arte cómicas y estampados de conejos blancos, el piso era estilo disco, se prendían luces al azar, habían más máquinas de videojuegos, más pantallas con más consolas, había un cuarto exclusivo lleno de animes y del otro lado de mangas, subimos al segundo piso y habían 4 habitaciones, el baño era hermoso, todo de cuarzo, un jacuzzi grande, a lado una regadera hermosa y el característico retrete con lava manos, pasamos a su habitación que tenía terraza y vista hacia el paisaje, su cama matrimonial, parecía la de un rey, las paredes blancas y el techo tenía el paisaje de la playa a la luz de la luna, pasamos a mi habitación era lo más hermoso que había visto, las paredes pintadas de un paisaje japonés, el techo proyectaba una noche hermoso, tenía terraza con una banca acolchonada, la cama matrimonial estilo cuna, alrededor tenía cortinas; la última habitación era del amor según él, no me la quiso enseñar ya que dijo que era sorpresa y sólo se usaría en ocasiones especiales, el siguiente piso era un jardín pequeño pero había muchos animales de campo y bosque juntos, los pájaros volaban, entraban y salían por las ventanas. Él último piso estaba hecho de colchones, era para brincar y tenían resbaladillas. Subimos a la terraza y había una alberca con un tobogán y juegos para mojarnos. Lo tiré hacia el agua y el me jaló con él, nadamos y jugamos por horas hasta que me di cuenta que ya era de noche y mi chofer Happosai iba a pasar por mi antes de las 3:00pm, salí corriendo dejándolo en la alberca, me sequé lo más rápido que pude, tomé mi mochila y estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando de pronto Ranma aparece enfrente de mí, salgo de ese lugar esquivándolo y miro la escuela de noche, se ve aterradora, siento como toman mi mano, Ranma me ve enojado y dice en un puchero:

-No me ignores boba, si quieres irte, deja que te lleve en mi auto.-  
-¿Qué auto?-

No parpadeo más de 3 segundos y aparece un carro de último modelo color negro, me da ropa y nos subimos a su auto, se comienza a desvestir y yo apenada volteo para no verlo, siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, está desnudo, me pongo roja con una manzana y besa mi mejilla dulcemente:

-Tranquila, no te violaré, aún…-

Muerde mi oreja y suelto un leve gemido, me pone muy excitada que hable de manera ronca, se viste y yo de manera ágil me cambio más rápido que él, traía ahora puesto un vestido corte francés blanco y en la parte de abajo tiene cosido unas flores azules, me pongo un saco azul, en mi mochila guardo mi ropa mojada y lo miro a él, está vestido con una camisa azul cielo desabotonada hasta el tercer botón, tiene puesto un pantalón negro de traje con su cinturón, zapatos negro de piel:

(Me pregunto de dónde sacará todo eso, sé que es un ser mágico pero rayos… le preguntaré después qué es el)

Algo me asusta y es que un bulto de su entrepierna resalta demasiado, me pone muy sonroja y miro por la ventana, se ríe un poco, supongo que noto que lo mire, arranca el auto y yo le guio para llegar a mi casa, se baja rápido y me abre la puerta: -Gracias.- Le sonrío y le tomo de la mano, caminamos a la entrada, pero pienso mejor y lo suelto:

-No puedo entrar contigo, es que hay un problema…-

-¿Qué problema?-

-Verás... mi padre me comprometió con un chico y…-

Puso un dedo en mis labios y sonrió:

-Me importa un comino…-

Toma mi mano de nuevo y toca el timbre, nos abre Ryoga, me mira preocupado pero después su rostro cambia a molestia por quien me acompaña:

-La señorita Tendo ya llegó a casa…-

Entramos Ranma y yo, mi madre y mi padre nos miran enojados y luego sorprendidos, iba a hablar para dar una explicación pero Ranma me interrumpe:

-Buenas noches señores Tendo, disculpe que trajera su hija a ésta hora, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, su novio.-

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$##$#$$#$#$#$##$$#$#$$#$#

He aquí con un nuevo cap :DD No tenía mucha imaginación para éste, nos vemos pronto lectores :v


	4. Eres mía

(pensamientos)

-diálogos

Advertencia de lemon leve

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tragué saliva duramente, miré a Ranma y estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, le di mi mochila a un mayordomo, después mi madre volteó a ver a mi padre y él se dirigió a Ranma, lo tomó del hombro y le hizo una con la mano dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su oficina y pensé:

(Demonios… esto se va a poder duro, no debió decirlo, me prohibirán ir a esa escuela y me cambiarán a otra, todo se va a arruinar…)

Tomé asiento en el comedor, una mesa enorme pero muy simple a mi gusto, mi madre se sentó conmigo y le ordenó a Ryoga que nos sirviera la cena:

-Hija… sé que tú no te quieres casar con Mousse pero es por necesidad, nos ayudará a dejarte a ti y a tus hermanas un futuro donde no te falte nada, donde todos estemos bien.-

-Pues no estamos del todo bien mamá y más tú.-

Saqué las píldoras dejándolas en la mesa, me miro muy sorprendida y bajo la mirada a sólo ver la cena, habían cocinado mi platillo favorito, lasaña a la boloñesa con 3 quesos, la comí con muchas ansias ya que tenía muchas horas sin comer, mi madre sólo comía despacio y en silencio, me sentí mal por ella pero a veces la vida es muy injusta. La lasaña me había sabido tan delicioso que incluso pedí 3 platos, además los nervios me dan mucha hambre, tomé una copa de vino al final a pesar de que lo odia, pero es muy bueno para la digestión, me limpié y esperé el postre, mi madre dijo que era un pastel de 3 leches con manzana y una bola de nieve de vainilla encima. Movía las piernas como si fuera una niña pequeña hasta que llegó el postre, lo comí despacio para saborearlo con detalle, era muy delicioso, la manzana estaba dulce y blanda, el pastel tenía un toque de canela que lo hacía exquisito:

(Que delicioso… me pregunto de qué estarán hablando…)

Me lo acabé y salí hacia el jardín para tratar de ver de qué hablaban, de niña había aprendido a trepar árboles, algo que aún sigo haciendo, así trepé un árbol que daba con la venta de la oficina de mi padre, me senté en una rama gruesa para que aguantara mi peso y pudiera escuchar la conversación que tenían:

-Como ya le dije Sr. Saotome, mi hija está comprometida con el joven Amazone, si es de una familia importante como usted dice, debe conocerlo.-

-Lo conozco perfectamente y a toda su familia, pero quisiera que hiciéramos un trato muy especial, le va a beneficiar mucho, mi trato a comparado a lo que recibirá por el matrimonio de su hija Akane con Mousse es infinito.-

-Felicidades, ha logrado que tenga mi atención. ¿Qué gano yo?-

-Los territorios, casas, islas e incluso ciudades si usted lo desea, 10 veces el dinero que tiene sin pagar intereses, puede también ser dueño de empresas y descubrimientos científicos…-

Justo en ese momento la rama comenzó a crujir y brinque a otro árbol cautelosamente y bajé despacio para no caerme:

(¡Demonios! Ya no escuché todo… ¿De dónde sacará tantas cosas Ranma? Digo, es un ser mágico pero… ¿a tal grado de que tenga todo ese poder político y económico?)

Entré a casa corriendo y me cambié a mi pijama, era un blusón color vino de acetato simulando ser de rayon con una bata ligera color blanca y mis pantuflas de conejito color blancas. Iba a bajar hacia la sala de estar hasta que me encontré con Ryoga en el pasillo, con muy mala cara, lo miré extrañada y angustiada, así que lo invité a mi habitación, a la parte de la terraza con vista a la luna, me senté mirando hacia la noche y Ryoga tomó asiento a mi lado:

-¿Y qué pasa con ese Ranma? ¿Qué no se supone que no existía y que sólo era un vil sueño?-

-Si te digo qué pasó, no me creerías, ni yo me creo lo que está pasando.-

-… ¿De qué hablaban en la oficina?...-

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé nada.-

-Te vi espiándolos en el árbol, a mí no me haces el tonto Akane, te conozco perfectamente. Y debes mejorar tus dotes de artes marciales, si quieres te doy clases.-

-Tú no sabes nada de artes marciales Ryoga.-

Ryoga se paró y comenzó a desvestirse enfrente de mí, me puse muy roja y miré hacia otro lado pero me di cuenta que abajo traía un uniforme de artes marciales que le marcaba su cuerpo trabajado, era atractivo bajo ese uniforme de mayordomo, abrí la boca sorprendida que incluso me levanté:

-¿De…Desde cuándo prácticas artes marciales?-

Él me sonrió y se río levemente, se acercó a mí e hizo que cerrara la boca, con su dedo empujo mi frente y de manera ¿coqueta? Dijo: -Hey nena, hay muchas cosas que no te he contado.- Justo en ese momento mi suerte no pudo ser tan horrenda, entra Ranma a la habitación, me toma por la cintura de manera posesiva y fuerte con su brazo, solté un chillido de dolor pero éste fue ignorado y Ranma me acerca más a su cuerpo y con una voz muy molesta dice:

-Deberé informarle a su jefe sobre éste comportamiento con mi prometida, vístase por favor.-

Ryoga se viste rápidamente y le da a la mano a Ranma de manera amistosa pero muy retadora, sólo miro como se aprietan fuertemente las manos y dan una sonrisa fingida pero a la vez tiene una mirada agresiva, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a pelear, eso me puso algo tensa, los miro y Ryoga habla cuidadosamente:

-Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, mayordomo personal de la señorita Tendo y también su mejor amigo, desde la infancia.

-Ranma Saotome, el nuevo y único amor de Akane. A partir de mañana asistirás a la escuela, vivirás como si fueras parte de la familia Tendo, ¿entendido colmillos?-

Ryoga miró a Ranma pero bastante sorprendido y después se molestó por su nuevo apodo, se soltaron y Ryoga se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación:

-¡Ah! Una cosa más colmillos, Akane se irá a vivir conmigo a partir de mañana, redecora ésta habitación ya que será tuya, ya no dormirás con los demás sirvientes.-

Ryoga lo miro de reojo muy molesto y se retiró de mi habitación, suspiré un poco aliviada ya que la tensión se había esfumado, me separé de Ranma pero él me volvió a jalar de la muñeca de manera agresiva y fuerte, solté un quejido de dolor y me estrelló contra la pared haciendo que me golpeara la cabeza y comenzara a sangrar, Ranma sujetó mis muñecas poniéndolas hacia arriba contra la pared, separó mis piernas y con su pierna derecha las mantuvo así, después comenzó a moverla, me estaba masturbando y lo peor de todo es que lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba todo ese dolor y esa agresividad, me estaba volviendo masoquista, beso mis labios con desesperación y mucha fuerza, siguió por mis mejillas, hasta llegar a mi cuello que lamió, chupó, succionó fuertemente dejando muchas marcas rojas y moradas, después me mordió y volvió a beber de mí, estaba tan excitada, asustada, nerviosa y apasionada que ni sentí dolor cuando lo hice, gemía de placer, mordió mi oreja con cuidado y en susurro ronco y excitante dijo:

-Escúchame bien Akane Tendo… eres mía y de nadie más, eres de mi propiedad, ¿entendido?...-


	5. Violación

Yo sólo gemí al escuchar esas palabras tan posesivas, lamió las marcas de los colmillos, aún brotaba algo de sangre, pero regresó a mis labios, me besaba con mucha pasión y posesividad, introdujo su lengua inesperadamente a mi boca provocándome un espasmo y aprovechado por Ranma para enlazar nuestras lenguas, las movíamos con mucha pasión y excitación mientras que Ranma aumentaba sus movimientos con su pierna hacia mi clítoris, comencé a gemir más ya que sentí que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo, pero Ranma se detuvo todo agitado, excitado y con una respiración rápida, suspiro en mis labios mientras yo jadeaba y saboreaba su dulce aroma, mi cuerpo temblaba completamente, ardía como fue y a la vez me llenaba de sangre, sonreí con dulzura mirando a los ojos a Ranma pero había que no concordaba… Su mirada era obscura, demoníaca, llena de deseo, ira, desesperación ¿y tal vez amor? Iba a articular una palabra pero me fue imposible ya que mordió mi labio con dulzura que poco a poco se volvió una mordida fuerte, me había abierto el labio y sangraba mucho, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en peligro, rápidamente recuperé mi postura algo normal, él notó éste cambio y yo con algo de duda me solté de su agarre, caminé hacia el centro de la habitación y con unos cuantos nervios dije:

-Ranma, se va ensuciar mi ropa para dormir y tendré marcas… iré a arreglarme un poco, ¿si lindo?..-

-Tú no vas a ningún lugar Akane… aprovecharás esa distracción y te largarás con ese hijo de puta colmilludo…-

-No Ranma, sólo me iré a lavar cariño, no tardaré, te lo prometo.-

Abrí la puerta pero fue cerrada con un portazo por parte de Ranma, caminé hacia atrás con cautela y sonreí de manera muy nerviosa:

-Ranma, tranquilo, está bien, no iré, sólo déjame descansar para mañana, ¿sí?-

No recibí respuesta por parte de él, quedamos en silencio por unos segundos y dio varios pasos hacia mí, retrocedí con mucho miedo, Ranma estiró su mano contra mí lanzándome a la cama, me iba a levantar pero ya estaba encima de mi Ranma sujetándome por las caderas de manera muy fuerte, me besó con fervor y lujuria, lo empujé varias veces con todas mis fuerzas pero no daba resultado, solté varias patadas y golpes con mucha fuerza pero nada, no me podía quitarme a Ranma de encima, me volvió a sujetar de las muñecas poniéndolas arriba de mi cabeza como hace un momento y arrancó mi blusón de un solo tirón, lamía mis labios como un perro, deslizó su lengua hacia mi cuello y volvió a beber de mí, chupaba muy fuerte mi cuello, lo succionaba con rudeza, me estaba sintiendo débil y cada vez él ponía más fuerza y agresividad en sus movimientos, literalmente me estaba comiendo, volvió a bajar su lengua hacia mis pechos, los cuales los estrujo con perversión y fuerza, me soltó y comencé a moverme, empujarlo pero jaló mis pezones, sentí que me los arrancaba, esto causó un fuerte quejido de dolor por mi parte, el me miró sonrió triunfante y orgulloso, regresó al mismo agarre pero sólo con una sola mano, la mano restante lo volvió a hacer uno por uno y con esa misma mano apretó muy fuerte a cada uno mis pechos dejándolos algo morados con la marca de los dedos, comencé a llorar desconsolada y escandalosamente ya que me dolía mucho, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la puso en mi cuello, tapé mi boca y el velozmente obtuvo una cinta canela de mi habitación, la colocó en mi boca y con ella ató mis muñecas en esa pose. Arrancó mi sostén y yo seguía llorando, sólo miraba sus acciones de manera nublosa, ya no podía seguir, mordió mis pezones casi sangrantes después de varios jaloneos, me miró a los ojos como si fuera un cachorro que mordió a su dueño, lamió mis pezones con algo de dulzura y miedo, dejó que descansara un poco volvió con la misma acción de antes, chupaba, succionaba, mordía y lamía mis pechos desenfrenadamente, con su lengua bajó a mi ombligo, el cual beso y después continuó hasta llegar a mi vientre, lo besó con dulzura y calidez, sentía un poco más de tranquilidad, aún no dejaba de llorar ya que el dolor era constante pero menor, mordió un poco mi vientre y llegó a mi parte íntima, se relamió los labios y regresó a esa mirada tenebrosa, muy asustada volví a llorar y cerré mis piernas con mucha fuerza pero esbozó una sonrisa burlona, las abrió con mucha facilidad y arrancó mis pantaletas:

-Sabes Akane, me muero por probarte… pero yo también tengo mis necesidades… Y es podría poner a trabajar esa boquita tuya para mi amiguito pero quiero que me des sorpresas…-

Me acostó a la altura la orilla de la cama, mis piernas quedaban colgando un poco y por eso cerré de nuevo mis piernas con más fuerza de manera que estuvieran cruzadas, comenzó a bajarse el cierre de su pantalón y automáticamente su miembro salió disparado, era enorme y monstruoso, miré de reojo mi parte íntima y comencé a llorar más, sabía que me dolería todo cuando acabara, que mis entrañas estallarían, tenía mucho miedo, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, lo miré con mucho miedo y llorando pero a la vez con aceptación y amor, realmente yo lo amaba, creí que era la salvación para mi vida, pero creo que para él ya no era especial, tal vez era de esos seres asquerosos que te utilizan y luego te abandonan, me vio fijamente y expresión cambió a una dulce, suspiré aliviada pero volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa de triunfante, me giro quedando boca abajo y tragué saliva duramente:

-Akane, no sé por qué pero algo me dice que tú y yo la vamos a pasar bien, tienes algo diferente… algo me provocas y no sé qué es… bueno, dejaremos esto de los sentimientos y charlas emocionales para después, y si pensabas que te desvirgaría, estás equivocado, aún tengo mis planes…-

En ese momento supe lo que iba a pasar, se puso encima de mí y yo decidí ya no batallar y sufrir, me tragaría éste dolor, aguantar todo lo que pueda:

(No le quiero dar el placer de verme llorar, no le daré ese triunfo.)

Me sujetó con firmeza de mis caderas y restregó todo su miembro contra mi trasero, hacíamos unos cuántos roces y yo sólo miraba hacia un lado ignorando lo que sucedía, acarició mi trasero y me dio una nalgada, inesperadamente gemí, internamente me golpeaba, Ranma sorprendido me miró y lo volvió a hacer, me reprimí y volvió a sonreír, pero ésta vez no dijo nada, acomodo su miembro para penetrar mi entrada trasera, cerré los ojos muy fuerte y sentí un horrible dolor punzante ya que de una estocada entró, grité con todas mis fuerzas, trataba de calmarme pero no podía, era muy doloroso, sabía que sufría, traté de recuperar mi compostura pero metió de una sola estocada todo su miembro, me partía en 2 completamente, volví a gritar muy fuerte, estaba segura que alguien me escucharía y me salvaría de ésta horrible situación, esperaba a que entrara mi querido amigo Ryoga y me salvara pero nada… estaba sola. No esperó a que me acostumbrara y comenzó a hacer un rápido y duro mete- saca, todos mis músculos se ponían muy tensos, mordía mi lengua para no gritar pero aun así mis lágrimas caían rítmicamente, se quedó quieto por un momento y después trató de meter más su miembro, lo cual se me hacía imposible pero si entraba, se deslizaba poco a poco, sentí la sangre correr entre mis piernas, hasta que hubo un momento que mordió mi hombro donde tenía un lunar, su mordida provoco que volviera a sangrar y dejara la marca de sus dientes:

-Diablos Akane… tu trasero es hermoso, es perfecto y me aprieta bastante…-

Solté un quejido de repugnancia y tristeza, me sentía horrible, ya no me importaba nada. Lamió mi hombro y comenzó a penetrarme lento hasta a hacerlo rápido, fuerte y firme, todo mi cuerpo de movía a su ritmo y mis caderas ya tenían tatuado la marca de sus dedos, deslizó sus manos acariciando mi trasero el cual nalgueó un par de veces, siguió el camino por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros, donde se sostuvo fuerte y comenzó a hacer de nuevo su mete-saca pero ahora con más agresividad, fuerza, firmeza, odio y rítmicamente veloz, era tanto el esfuerzo que escuchaba sus pujidos, apretaba mis hombros con mucha fuerza, me volvió a nalguear provocando otro gemido de placer, me había relajado un poco y lo había comenzado a disfrutar, sentí su mirada sonriente y de sorpresa, siguió con sus movimientos más rápidos, se estaba por venir al igual que yo ya que al parecer éste tipo de situaciones me excitaba, dio un sonido de placer y corrió dentro de mí, seguí después dejando todo lo tenso a un lado y poniendo un jadeo muy marcado, el respiraba agitado, besó mi mejilla y se levantó, comenzó a desvestirse sólo quedándose con su bóxer negro que marcaba su bulto, me sonrojé al verlo y miré hacia otro lado:

-Después de esto, ¿aún te da pena? Que niña tan rara.-

Había vuelto a la normalidad, me soltó y sobé mis muñecas adoloridas, me lanzó un pijama que consistía de un short y una camisa de tirantes, se giró dándome la espalda y procedí a vestirme rápido, me metí bajo las sábanas y cerré los ojos fuertes:

-Buenas noches cariño.-

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, me costaba mucho moverme, gire un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás y estaba Ranma dormido, con sus facciones infantiles pero a la vez maduras, su rostro "angelical". Era muy cálido, a pesar de lo sucedido, quería seguir acostada de esa manera con él, cerré los ojos y disfruté todo el momento:

(Me he vuelto una loca masoquista y dependiente de él.)

Todo iba muy tranquilo, aproximadamente había pasado media hora cuando escuché que alguien entraba a mi habitación:

(¡Demonios! ¡Olvidé que Ryoga siempre viene a despertarme para ir a la escuela!)

Sólo escuché como cayó una taza de té con un plato de plata, en ese momento Ranma despertó y gritó:

-¿¡Qué no se puede dormir en paz aquí?!-

-¿¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí "Sr. Saotome?!-

-¡Duermo con mi amada prometida por si te interesa! Y se toca al entrar a la habitación de una dama.-

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-

-¿O qué colmillos? El que manda aquí soy yo.-

Me levanté en seguida y saqué a Ryoga de la habitación, caminamos hacia el fondo del pasillo y en un susurro dije:

-Hey, cálmate, no pasó nada… No quiero que te metas en problemas, ¿vale?-

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasó Akane?!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Tienes marcas! Tu cabeza tiene sangre, tu labio está cortado, tus mejillas tienen marcas rojas, tu cuello tiene marcas moradas y de una mordida y de…-

-Cállate.-

Ryogra corrió, corrí atrás de él y golpeó a Ranma en la cara:

-¡Me la vas a pagar maldito!-


	6. ¿Qué son?

Ésta historia no tiene intención de ofender alguna religión y personas.

%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Ranma escupió algo de sangre hacia el piso manchando un poco la alfombra y limpio su boca con su muñeca, incluso yo pude sentir el dolor de ese golpe, sonrió con esa mirada oscura que ya había visto anteriormente, sabía que algo malo sucedería, quería hacer algo pero estaba inmóvil, tenía miedo ya que sé que es muy peligroso, Ryoga se asustó un poco por la sonrisa y al ver como mis piernas temblaban a pesar de mi inmovilidad, estoy segura que estaría con una cara de horror y asustada, de repente Ranma le devolvió el golpe con una gran fuerza hacia su abdomen sorpresivo, abrí los ojos como plato saliendo de mi shock al ver como cayó inconsciente Ryoga instantáneamente a sus pies mientras que de su boca brotaba algo de sangre, retrocedí despacio para no alterar a Ranma y después salí corriendo hacia las escaleras para pedir ayuda:

-¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Llamen una ambulancia!-

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras pero Ranma me había alcanzado velozmente, me tapó la boca y enredó su brazo en mi estómago jalándome hacia mi recámara:

-Has tus maletas y si intentas algo, habrá serias consecuencias cariño..-

Besó mi mejilla y se dispuso a guardar varias de mis cosas en bolsos, mochilas y cajas, yo me cambié de ropa a una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color blanca, unas medias negras, falda del mismo color a la altura de mis rodillas, zapatos cafés escolares y recogí mi pelo con unas pinzas pequeñas color café, tomé un poco de maquillaje para cubrir algunas marcas y pinté mis labios de color rojo para ocultar las marcas, suspiré hondo y me giré a ver a Ranma, hablaba por teléfono para traer la mudanza, miré el reloj y eran las 5:00 a.m., ahora me lo pregunto, ¿por qué Ryoga me levantaría a esa hora?, arrastré el cuerpo de Ryoga a la cama mientras era observada por Ranma y lo me ignoraba, lo recosté con cuidado, saqué un pañuelo y limpié el hilo de sangre que le escurría entre los labios, besé su frente con delicadeza y lo cubrí con una sababana descubriendo que traía un pedazo de papel a punto de caerse de su bolsillo, lo tomé y lo abrí:

 _Akane, eres hermosa y desde que te conozco te he amado, deja a ese sueño atrás llamado Ranma y ven a la realidad conmigo, sé mi esposa, huyamos juntos a Francia, he ahorrado dinero para comprar una pequeña casa ahí,terminarás tus estudios allá y yo haré los míos, por las tardes podemos dar clases de artes marciales y con ese dinero viviremos, sólo quiero estar contigo, por favor acepta, deja tu respuesta a la vuelta de éste papel, toma tu té favorito y piénsalo, haré mis maletas por lo mientras, regresaré por los platos a las 6:00 a.m. y si aceptaste, nos vemos a las 6:30 a.m. en el jardín, cerca de la entrada trasera, si no aceptas yo entenderé y me iré sólo, quiero hacer mi vida de nuevo y espero que sea a tu lado._

 _Te ama Ryoga Hibiki._

Yo lloré al leer las últimas palabras, él me amó todo éste tiempo y nunca lo percaté, si que era una idiota, me limpié inmediatamente mis lágrimas para que no se corriera el maquillaje y Ranma no me viera así:

-Ryoga...Yo...lo siento... despierta...-

La verdad es que yo no lo amaba pero le tenía mucho cariño, pero tal vez podríamos intentar algo. Lo sacudí pero él no reaccionaba, estaba bastante preocupada de que no despertara, después de varios minutos Ranma se percató de lo que hacía y me arrebató el papel, lo leyó y soltó grandes carcajadas rompiendo el papel en varios pedazos, yo sólo veía como caían uno por uno al suelo, me jaló de la muñeca hacia él apretándome posesivamente y con mucha fuerza:

-¿Lo ves? Eres una zorra Akane, ¿te pensabas escapar con ése cerdo? Eres mía Akane, sólo mía y de nadie más, haces algo mal y no sólo te violaré, te voy a matar o mejor aún, tal vez alguien más pagará las consecuencias de tus actos, como tu querida madre...-

Sudé frío y comencé a llorar del miedo, no creí que fuera capaz de ello, me soltó tirándome al piso:

-Deja de llorar, te ves fea llorando y se te va a correr el maquillaje, te esperan en una moto, te llevarán a la casa.-

Asentí y bajé en silencio llegando a la calle, había una moto color negra y una persona sentada en ella, vestía con una chaqueta negra de cuero, un pantalón igual y unas botas cafés de piel, giró a verme pero no vi su rostro por su casco que llevaba, con la cabeza hizo una seña para que me subiera, subí a la moto con cuidado y me aferré a su cintura. Encendió la moto y aceleró, íbamos por el camino hacia la escuela, dudaba que la dejarían entrar así de la nada, hasta que nos deviamos para dirigirse hacia al parque privado "The Sky", nunca había venido ya que era tan selectivo y privado que ni a mi padre lo dejaban entrar, se detuvo en la entrada mostró una tarjeta y pasó acelerando, era hermoso, un laberinto de rosas, edificios de cristal, estanques, albercas, parque de diversiones, era como una mini ciudad, ella aceleró más para ir hacia un bosque con un camino de piedras, al percatarme de esto, me aferré más, salímos hacia varias cascadas y tomó como rampa una gran roca, grité del miedo y cerré los ojos con fuerza ya que pensé que el conductor estaba loco, que caeríamos y moriríamos ahí mismo...

Abrí los ojos y estaba totalmente, ¿seca? Miré a mi alrededor y estábamos en la entrada de la casa de Ranma, me bajé con miedo y corrí adentro abriendo la casa sin pensar, por suerte estaba abierta, iba a cerrar pero un pie no lo permitió, miré hacia arriba y era el conductor:

-Que grosera, ¿a caso así tratas a todos?-

Era la voz de una mujer, abrí despacio la puerta y ella se quitó el casco, efectivamente, era una chica muy parecida a...¿Ranma? Sólo que ella era pelirroja y bajita, pero un poco más alta que yo, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Si que soy una estúpida pero ahora que la veo perfectamente, se aplastó el busto, yo lo hacía hasta que mi madre me regañó por ello.

-¿Me invitas a pasar o qué?-

-Eh...si claro, adelante.-

Abrí la puerta lo suficiente para dejarla pasar, tomó asiento en el sofá mientras se desnudaba dejándose con un solo bóxer, el cuál me parecía conocido a los de Ranma, eso me confundió bastante, me acerqué amablemente a ella sonriendo:

-¿Gustas algo de beber?-

-Ropa cómoda, no de niña, algo varonil.-

-Está bien, buscaré en la ropa de Ranma.-

-Ay no, su ropa es muy grande, su bóxer de cuando tenía 14 apenas me quedan.-

-Supongo que eres su hermana.-

-Hermana gemela y yo nací 1 minuto antes que él y me llamo Ranko.-

Reí porque era infantil, como antes era Ranma en mis sueños, me causaba cierta ternura, me miró curiosa y de pronto me arrebató la blusa, sonrojada cubrí mis pechos y algo enojada contesté:

-¿Qué demonios haces? Somos chicas pero no tienes derecho a hacer ése tipo de cosas.-

Ella hizo una mueca molesta y en un puchero dijo:

-Tienes los pechos más pequeños que yo, serías perfecta si los tuvieras más grandes, aunque me gusta tu trasero,es firme y tus caderas son algo anchas pero haciendo más deporte se podria arreglar.-

Estaba de mil colores, ¿a caso era lesbiana? Es bastante perturbador para mí, después su mirada cambió a una enojada y gritó enfurecida:

-¿¡Qué demonios te ha hecho mi hermano?! Ese imbécil lo ha hecho de nuevo, todas las mojigatas quese ha conseguido no están buenas y a parte las golpea.-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ha tenido más?-

-¡Demonios! Olvidé que no debía decir nada.-

-¿Podrías decir que demonios son y qué ha sido todo lo que ha pasado?-

-Verás linda Akane, mi hermano y yo nos dedicamos a devorar almas negras, pero ha hecho algún cambio contigo, nunca escoge almas blancas, seducimos humanos que no tienen almas blancas porque son basura, si no funciona la seducción, intentamos otros métodos, además el que consiga más almas en 1000 años, será el sucesor de papá.-

-¿Entonces son como demonios o qué?-

-Es que es difícil de explicar pero al parecer las chicas que conquista les hace pasar un infierno con él pero tú no debiste conocerlo, él llegó a ti inesperadamente, ¿pero por qué?-

Yo sólo miraba a Ranko pensativa y concentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz madura con cierto tono infantil y despreocupada dijo:

-Porque ella es descendiente de la familia Black Moon y nuestra media hermana.-

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Hermano! ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?-

-Porque es un peligro para la familia.-

Ranma se acerca hacia nosotras con rostro enfadado y se recarga en la pared mientras saca un cigarrillo:

-¿Alguien me explica que demonios pasa?-

-La familia Black Moon es enemiga a la nuestra, ellos abandonaron por su cuenta el cielo y fueron los primeros en hacerlos, ellos no tienen algo fijo más que tener el poder en el mundo, cuando bajaron, una ángel muy linda fue obligada a dejar el cielo ya que el resto de su familia no permitiría una mala conducta, Dios batalló para que la regresaran, escapó un tiempo la ángel hacia el cielo y conoció a nuestro padre, mantuvieron romance hasta que ya sabes lo que pasó, ella lo siguió y después de que nacieramos, la embarazó y cuando los Black Moon supieron eso, declararon la guerra a la familia. Ésta ángel era Elizabeth y ella le pidió ayuda a Dios para proteger a su niña de su familia, a Dios no le pareció el romance con nuestro padre y le otorgó poderes, sólo que un día éstos poderes la volvieron loca haciéndola mitad demonio, naciste tú y tu madre te encerró en un huevo manteniéndote un bebé hasta que pasara el peligro, eres adoptada Akane y tu madre murió consumida de esos poderes, nuestro padre no hice nada por ella y Dios estaba enojado. Heredaste esos poderes, eres mitad ángel, mitad demonio con los poderes de Dios y por tu venas corre la sangre de Lucifer.-

-Ahí está tu respuesta Akane, somos los hijos de Lucifer.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#%#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Hola :D agradezco su espera, gracias por sus hermosos reviews y que lean mi historia y todo :'3 Gracias, tengan un bonito fin de semana


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola :) Perdonen si no he subido capítulos, he estado ocupada y creo que escribir no es lo mío pero en un futuro tal vez siga mis historias pendientes! tenía muchas ideas pero no me dan ánimos para desarrollarlas, muchas gracias por leer y todo, tengan una bonita noche


End file.
